vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (IDW)
Summary Shadow the Hedgehog is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series published by IDW Publishing. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog who is regarded as the "Ultimate Life Form". He is also the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog/IDW Publishing Gender: Male Age: 50+ (17 physically) Classification: Genetically modified artificial anthropomorphic hedgehog, Black Arm sample, The Ultimate Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes (Like his Game counterpart, he constantly shows great agility, dexterity, equilibrium and coordination. Regularly performs hypermobile movements with his body, such as when he uses his Spin Attack or Homing Attack. Capable of running along many surfaces, whether along structures or over water. Able to utilize additional mid-air jumps), Body Control Can sharpen his spines to perform spin attacks), Natural Weaponry (Through sharpening his spines), Homing Attack, Vehicular Mastery, Combat Skills, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3. Should be no different from his game counterpart), Hovering (With his Air Shoes), Energy Weapon Creation (With Chaos Spears, which he can use very proficiently), Teleportation (Via Chaos Control) and likely Time Stop (It is heavily implied that the events of Sonic Forces took place within the IDW comic series, where Shadow displayed such abilities), Statistics Reduction/Power Nullification (Nullified Neo Metal Sonic's Super form) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Easily matched Sonic and quickly overwhelmed him the moment his concentration lapsed. Beat down Neo Metal Sonic) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Easily matched Sonic, blitzed Neo Metal Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be comparable or superior to Espio, restrained Vector, who can easily lift cars) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Chaos Spear, Hundreds of meters with ranged abilities Standard Equipment: ' Air Shoes 'Intelligence: Likely Gifted. Skilled fighter with skill and experience similar to his game counterpart. Weaknesses: Can be rash at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chaos Spear: Shadow forms a yellow-green energy construct shaped like a spear, complete with an arrowhead. Once manifested, the Chaos Spears are substantial enough to be physically grabbed by Shadow and be wielded like actual spears. * Spin Attack: While moving at high speeds Shadow curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * Spin Dash: Shadow curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * Homing Attack: Shadow performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Shadow to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animals Category:Comicbook Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Speedsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Mammals Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sega Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 8